Amor merodeador
by Blusth
Summary: Lily y James. Ese cambio que hizo que Lily se enamore de James en el 7mo curso. Creación de la orden del Fenix por ¿Lily?. GRACIAS POR LEER. I WANT YOUR REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Holitas! Weno, esta es mi primer fic... espero que les guste. El primer capítulo no tiene mucha acción y no es nada revelador, es solamente una introducción a la historia de Los Merodeadores. Cargado de mucho amor, encuentros y desencuentros, esta es una fic en donde plasmo todo lo que me inspira el amor de Lily y James.**

**Gracias a todos por usar un tiempo de su vida en leerlo. Espero sus reviews!**

**Belu. **

OOOoooOOOOooOOOO 

**Capitulo 1**: Un reencuentro mágico.

La mañana se aferraba a las ventanas del mundo que estaba por despertar. Los rayos de luz iban despertando a todos los habitantes dándoles una suave caricia a través de la ventana. Aún se podían sentir los restos del verano, que había cambiado mucho a todas las personas. El paso del tiempo era inevitable.

- Arriba Lily- dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años que le daba un dulce beso a una muchacha pelirroja que yacía dormida en su cama. La pelirroja abrió los ojos. Eran de un verde esmeralda tan puro que cualquiera sucumbiría con una sola mirada.

- Mamá... Buenos días- La chica se incorporó y le dirigió una breve sonrisa a su madre, quien le respondió con un cálido abrazo.

- Vamos Lily que llegamos tarde y no querrás hacerlo en tu último primer día de clases- Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Lily Evans que intentando disimular el vacío que le generaron, bostezó y le dirigió una sonrisa a su madre.

- Voy- dijo y su madre se retiró de la habitación.

- Mi último primer día de clases...- dudó un momento- echaré mucho de menos Hogwarts, mis amigas, Lucy, Helen, Alice, Remus...Pot...- se calló por un momento intentando comprender lo que había estado por decir. ¿Qué era lo que su inconsciente estaba por decir¿Extrañar a Potter? Claro que no. Todos estos años tratando de librarse de él, de sus bromas, de su arrogancia y de su amigo, igualmente pedante, Sirius Black. Estaba segura de que no lo iba a extrañar- No debo dormirme tan tarde¡hasta deliro del cansancio!- murmuró para sí misma no muy convencida de la excusa que se había creado.

Lily Evans vivía en el nro. 15 de la Calle Privet Drive. Era una maga, hija de muggles y estaba por cursar su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Tenía 17 años, una cabellera ondulada y rojiza, unos ojos especialmente expresivos y una figura armoniosa. Bajó rápido de su dormitorio para desayunar, con el baúl levitando a su lado.

-Buenos días papá, Petunia- dirigió una sonrisa hacia las dos personas que estaban en la mesa. La primera, le devolvió el gesto y la segunda la miró con asco y repugnancia. Lily sabía que muy en el fondo, Petunia la quería.

Una vez en la estación King Cross Lily se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana.

- Hasta luego hija, nos veremos muy pronto, ojalá disfrutes tu último año. Te echaremos mucho de menos- La muchacha se abrazó con mucha fuerza a sus padres- Yo también, y lo saben- y una lagrima se derramó por su mejilla. Terminó el abrazo, besó a cada uno y se dirigió a su hermana mayor.

- A ti también te voy a extrañar hermana, sabes lo mucho que te amo a pesar de todo- la abrazó y sorpresivamente su hermana respondió al abrazo- Cuidate mucho Lily y jamás le cuentes esto a nadie- respondió una muchacha de unos diecinueve años, delgada con la cara huesuda. Lily sonrió y cruzó el muro.

- Lilian Evans- dijo un muchacha alta con una cabellera rubia larga hasta la cintura y unos suaves rizos en el final. Lily se dio vuelta.

-Lucy in the sky with diamonds- dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Estaba muy contenta de reencontrarse con su amiga, con la que no pudo verse durante el verano por que sus padres temían que sea blanco de mortífagos.

-Te extrañé mucho amiga, muchísimo. Pero mejor subamos al tren por que se nos va a escapar- dijo Lucy Williams que tenía unos hermosos ojos grises rasgados.

-Pero... ¿y Helen?- dijo Lily mientras era llevada casi al vuelo de la mano por Lucy.

- Seguro ya entró.

Los compartimentos estaban, en su mayoría llenos. Por suerte, las muchachas ya habían reservado uno. Lily y Lucy eran muy amigas desde su primer año en Hogwarts, las dos igualmente estudiosas e inteligentes. Lucy provenía de una familia de magos muy prestigiosa, que se destacaba por tener gloriosos aurors en el árbol genealógico. Pero para desgracia de su familia, Lucy tenía en mente ser sanadora, a diferencia de Lily, que siempre quiso ser una destacada auror.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió. Una muchacha de pelo castaño lacio hasta la cintura y unos ojos celestes extrañamente redondos entró. Era alta, delgada y tenía mucho busto, lo que hacía que fuese blanco de muchas bromas, así como de muchas miradas masculinas.

- Hermanas de mi vida- dijo y las abrazó tan fuerte que casi las ahoga.

- ¿A nosotras dos o a tus otras dos hermanas?- se bufó Lucy. Lily rió.

- Ja Ja, veo que este año estas graciosita, Williams- ironizó Helen Thomas.

Las muchachas se sentaron a hablar sobre sus vacaciones, Lily y Lucy comentaron sobre algunos libros, cosa que no divirtió mucho a Helen que era enemiga de los éstos y amante del Quidditch, cazadora estrella del equipo de Gryffindor. La charla amena entre risas duró una media hora, hasta que una figura atlética se posó sobre la puerta.

- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí- dijo Sirius Black con sus deseados ojos grises- Evans, Thomas y Williams, una mezcla explosiva. ¡Jaaaaamesssss!- Gritó.

- No por Dios, ahí comienza la tortura de este año- dijo Lily por lo bajo a sus amigas, quienes captaron el mensaje y se lamentaron de igual forma.

- Mira que bonito regalo que me he encontrado James- dijo Siruis con un tono de arrogancia en su voz. Un muchacho con un cuerpo igual de atlético se posó en la puerta al lado de Siruis. Llevaba unas gafas que escondían sus ojos miel y una sonrisa aparentemente arrogante.

-Williams, Thomas... Y Evans, gusto en verlas

- Como me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- dijo Lily con desprecio

- Supongo que este año tampoco me vas a dar una cita¿verdad Evans?

- ¡Exacto¿Has estado visitando a la profesora de adivinación de incógnito?- dijo Lily con ironía, y luego todos se rieron.

- Ja, Ja, muy graciosa Evans, me parece que has perdido la memoria sobre lo que pasó el año pasado...- Lily se puso roja hasta la coronilla. Sabía perfectamente que James hablaba del beso que se habían dado en el lago, hecho que hasta el día de hoy, Lily, no se puede explicar. Su cuerpo actuaba por si solo.

- ¿Y Remus?- interrumpió Helen en un intento de salvar a su amiga

- ¿Y a ti que te preocupa Remus, Thomas?- preguntó Sirius celoso

- ¿Perdón¿ Se puede saber quién te dió vela en este entierro, Black?

- Esta con orientando a los nuevos prefectos en sus labores- dijo james tratando de evitar una discusión

- ¿Y por qué Lily no está con él?- interrogó Lucy

- ¿Tu también eres premio anual Evans?- dijo Sirius, lo que provocó que Lily se volviera a sonrojar un poco más, ya que aún no había salido del recuerdo de su beso con James.

- Si, y será mejor que valla a ayudar a Remus, así que, apártense- ordenó Lily mientras se levantaba. Sirius y James se corrieron para dejar pasar a la pelirroja, pero James la siguió hasta unos metros más adelante del pasillo

-¿Te acompaño pelirroja?- dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared del pasillo

- Aléjate Potter, te lo advierto, o te vas a arrepentir- amenazo con el dedo índice en alto. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no resistía tenerlo tan cerca. Lily rogaba con todo su corazón poder alejarlo y que James no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero para desgracia de Lily, James la acorraló aún más, tanto que sus labios quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. Podían olerse mutuamente.

- Te lo advertí Potter- dijo Lily mientras con una maniobra saco su varita- _¡Vinguardum Leviosa!- _y James quedó levitando en el aire.

- ¡Bájame inmediatamente Evans! Te volviste completamente loca ¿sabias?- dijo James desde el aire

- Eso te pasa por no escucharme nunca- dijo Lily mientras reía y se alejaba por el corredor.

OooooOOOOooOOOo

** Un millón de Gracias! Próximamente actualizo.**

**Besitos y espero que les haya gustado! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, retorné. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, estoy muy agradecida.**

**Elizabeth Black Swann gracias y mas gracias por leer y ser mi primer Review.**

**Este es mi segundo capítulo, y hay tengo ganas de contarle un par de cosas. En primer lugar, mi idea es enganchar esta fic con la real de Rowling, es decir "llenar los espacios vacíos. Por otro lado, voy a explicar porque Lupin se resistía a estar con Tonks. Pero todo eso en el desarrollo de la historia... sigan leyendo.**

**Gracias katherine por tantas charlas acojedoras. **

**CAPÍTULO 2:** REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Los sentimientos de los alumnos de séptimo año eran notoriamente cruzados. Por un lado, se sentían inmensamente alegres de encontrarse nuevamente en Hogwarts, el colegio de sus amores, sus amigos y profesores. Por otro lado, se lamentaban que ese fuera de último año, porque más tarde tendrían que enfrentarse con el mundo cruel que les esperaba fuera, en donde una fuerza maligna cada día tomaba más poder.

-...Y sin más preámbulos, les deseo un excelente año y¡A comer se ha dicho!- terminó Dumbledore su discurso habitual de todos los años al tiempo que la comida aparecía en las 4 mesas de las casas y los alumnos, se abalanzaban hacia éstas.

- Sirius¿podrías ser más delicado para comer? Nadie te va a quitar la comida- dijo un muchacho de ojos marrón claro, alto, de cabello corto castaño claro y un aspecto enfermizo.

Sirius hizo un gesto como para hablar pero James le tapó la boca.

- Déjalo Lunático, es incurable. Pero mejor que por nuestro bien no abra esa boca- bromeó

Los merodeadores se sentaban en la punta opuesta al grupo de Lily y sus amigas. Simplemente no podían estar juntos sin discutir un sólo segundo. Además, las poco disimuladas chicas que estaban detrás de ese grupo selecto de Gryffindor, no dejaban mucho espacio para que se pudieran relacionar con ellas.

Lily y sus amigas eran muchachas de perfil bajo, excepto por Helen que era particularmente histriónica y coqueta, lo que hacía que fuera la actriz mas Glamourosa de Hogwarts.

- Año nuevo, vida nueva- suspiró Helen dirigiendo una mirada hacia todo el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

- ¿Pueden creer como esas chicas coquetean con Remus?- dijo Lucy sin prestar atención a lo que decía Helen

- Veo que algunas no cambian más- dijo Lily a Helen con una sonrisa- El tiempo no pasó en tu corazón¿verdad Lucy?- Interrogó la pelirroja

- No...- Lucy miró al piso- pero te juro que intenté un millón de veces y no funciona.-

- Tratar de olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre, Lucy- dijo Lily en un increíble acto filosófico. Y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia.

- Ya estuvo bueno de lloriqueadas, ahora hay que preocuparse por lo interesante- intentó cambiar de tema Helen.- Lily¿ya solucionaste el tema que mencionaste en la carta que me mandaste en el verano?-

- Si Lily¿cómo va ese tema? Mi madre me dijo que no te puede dar mucha ayuda, es que con esto de nuevo mago oscuro, Lord... algo- Lucy que dio señales de haberse recuperado momentáneamente hizo un ademán como tratando de recordar- Lord... bueno en fin, ese del que se está comenzando a hablar, tiene mucho trabajo- finalizó.

- Está bien... Gracias igual. La verdad que estuve pensando seriamente en eso durante el verano... necesito más práctica en DCO, no quiero llegar en cero al curso de auror- dijo Lily con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

- Esta de más decir que tienes mi apoyo, Lily- Dijo Helen

- Y el mio, aunque valla a ser sanadora, bueno, puedo colaborar con información- añadió Lucy.

- Y creo que también necesitaras el de Potter... es el mejor de nuestro curso en DCO- dijo Helen- pero creo que ni considerarás esa posibilidad.- Lily intentó hacer caso omiso, pero esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza de manera importante.

- Muchas Gracias, las quiero mucho- Lily le tomó las manos a sus amigas y les dirigió una cálida sonrisa.- Y Lucy... ya no mires más a Remus por favor- Lucy se sonrojó

Después de la cena, los alumnos estaban evidentemente cansados. Lily y Remus, fueron a ayudar a los prefectos con la orientación de los más pequeños hacia las habitaciones. Mientras que Helen, Lucy, Sirius y James se dirigieron hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Lucy subió rápido hacia su alcoba, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Remus, mientras que Helen se quedó en la Sala Común hablando con una muchacha de iguales facciones a ella, solo que con el cabello rubio, ojos almendrados y notoriamente más pequeña. Megan Thomas, la hermana de Helen cursaba 5to año, había heredado los mismos atributos que su hermana mayor, por lo que también era blanco de muchísimas bromas.

El retrato de la dama Gorda se abrió y por él entraron James y Sirius. Éste último se bufaba especialmente de las dos muchachas siempre que podía.

- Pero si son las sextillizas Thomas... ¿cómo están las dos muchachas más sosPECHOSAS del colegio?- se bufó Sirius mientras James reía. Las hermanas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- Veo que Black tiene ganas de pasarse otra semana en la enfermería este año¿no crees Meg?- Helen se refería a un pelea al estilo muggle que tuvieron el año pasado ella y Sirius, en donde la morena le dió una bofetada que lo dejó inconsciente.

- No me hace gracia Thomas- dijo Sirius quien era el que ahora tenía una mirada de desaprobación

- Pues a nosotras sí, y a James también parece- dijo Megan al tiempo que las hermanas se descostillaban de la risa por la expresión de Sirius, que ahora le dirigía una mirada fulminante a James.

- ¡Eso es traición Cornamenta!- gritó el moreno de pelo negro largo hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros que subió por las escaleras murmurando por lo bajo.

-¿No vas a decirme nada James?- dijo Helen sorprendida, esperando que el chico la atacara con algún comentario o siguiera a su inseparable amigo.

- No... te debo una del año pasado cuando me ayudaste con Evans- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se desaparecía por las escaleras.

Megan no podía creer lo que sus oídos le delataban. ¿Su hermana, entregando a su mejor amiga al arrogante de James Potter? Eso no podía creerlo.

-Lo sé... te debo una explicación- dijo sentándose en un sillón. Megan se sentó frente a ella en un cojín.

- Verás hermana- decía la morena que hizo una pausa para acomodarse el cabello- conozco a James desde que somos pequeños, y sé que es una buena persona y que ama de verdad a Lily- al ver la cara de desaprobación de Megan que al igual que Lily, nunca simpatizó con James, se adelantó a decir- sin embargo, creo que tiene que madurar y aprender a querer a Lily como ella se lo merece. Además, sé perfectamente que ella lo quiere- finalizó

- ¿Cómo tú a Black?- dijo Megan. Helen hizo caso omiso a esa pregunta y continuó.

- Lo que pasó en el lago me aclaró las ideas. Pero sé que va a ser difícil convencer a Lily.- explicó la morena de ojos verdes.

- Lily y Potter son totalmente opuestos. No va a funcionar. Además Potter es un egocéntrico arrogante y no es capaz de querer a nadie- dijo Megan

- A lo mejor es una forma de protegerse- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana.

- Espera...- intentó frenarla pero Helen siguió su camino hacia las escaleras caracol.

- Es tarde, a dormir, mañana será otro día- ordenó Helen bostezando

Las clases comenzaron temprano en la mañana. Transformaciones estaba en primer lugar en los horarios de los alumnos de 7mo año de Gryffindor.

Lily y Lucy caminaban por los pasillos un tanto apuradas, ya que sorpresivamente, se habían quedado dormidas. Los pasillos iban abarrotados de estudiantes que acudían a sus primeras clases con un poco de nerviosismo. Venían charlando animadamente cuando se encontraron con un muchacho de aspecto enfermizo. Lucy no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Chicas¿Cómo amanecieron?- saludó Lupin con notable simpatía.

- Pues... un poco agitada, nos quedamos dormidas- contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Bueno Lily, siempre supe que te gustaba dormir, pero Lucy... no me lo habría imaginado de ti- bromeó el licántropo. Remus había sido amigo de Lily durante mucho tiempo y se sentaban juntos la mayoría de las clases. Lucy se puso aún más colorada.

- Es que... bueno... me dormí un poco tarde ayer- explico la rubia.

- Fue sólo un chiste Thomas- y la tomó por el brazo, por lo que Lily sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Remus- creo debemos irnos que se hace tarde- y los secretamente enamorados fueron con los brazos entrelazados por los pasillos hasta el aula de Historia. Lily, más que feliz, sabía que Remus correspondía al amor de Lucy, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, nunca habían tenido un acercamiento.

Al llegar al aula de Historia, Lucy se soltó del brazo de Remus y fue al encuentro con Helen, que se encontraba coqueteando con un Revenclaw, para variar.

Lily y Remus comenzaron a hablar cuando de pronto una melena azabache toda descontrolada se les acercó y pasó su brazo por encima de la pelirroja.

- Estás pasando mucho tiempo con mi chica Lunático- dijo James con una aparente sonrisa, que Remus le devolvió.

- En primer lugar Potter- y sacó lentamente el brazo del muchacho de encima de sus hombros- no soy tu chica, y en segundo lugar, deberías ocuparte más de todas tus otras chicas- dijo señalando a todas las muchachas que estaban en el corredor observando de reojo cada movimiento de James. Remus y su amigo rieron mientras que Lily los observaba con un gesto de reproche, que también se podía confundir con celos.

- Evans, ya no me mires con esa cara que vas a arrugarte- bromeó James, pero al ver que a Lily no le hizo muchas gracias, añadió- además, sabes perfectamente que no es así.

- De cualquier modo Potter- dijo Lily con un gesto indiferente- no me importa.- Remus rió ante el comentario de Lily por que él sabía perfectamente que Lily pensaba lo contrario.

- De acuerdo- dijo James girándose a lo que Lily se sorprendió de que este no siguiera con sus súplicas- Y... Lunático, tenemos que hablar sobre... ya sabes... "tu pequeño problema peludo", de haber como haremos este año y esas cosas- agregó y sin más se fue al lado de Sirius que intentando que Helen lo viera, coqueteaba con un grupo de Revenclaws.

Cuando Lily pudo salir de su sorpresa, le dijo a Remus:

- ¿"pequeño problema peludo"? Remus... ¿Tienes un conejo nuevo y no nos has contado nada?- preguntó la pelirroja. Remus se sintió un tanto incómodo.

- Este.. si... si eso... me compre un conejillo de indias- dijo el licántropo tratando de salir de aquel aprieto.

- ¡Qué bonito!- exclamo la pelirroja que obviamente no se había tragado ese cuento, ya que James no se ocuparía de ese tipo de cosas- bueno cuando quieras puedes mostrármelo

Eh... si claro... de acuerdo- contestó un poco dubitativo.

La cabeza de Lily funcionaba a mil por hora. No presto ni un tanto de atención en Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall, a pesar de que ese era su segundo año, había conocido muy bien a sus alumnos y sabía que Lily Evans tenía una buena razón para no prestar atención. Y estaba en lo cierto. La pelirroja no paraba de pensar, y así estuvo el resto de la semana, ausente y taciturna. En primer lugar, este año se había dispuesto a descubrir que hacían los merodeadores durante sus desapariciones y ya tenía planeado tener una larga charla con Peter Pettigrew. Por otro lado, tenía la necesidad de practicar DCO, pero lo que más le costaba hacer, era pedirle ayuda al arrogante de Potter, el mejor de su clase en la materia. Sin embargo sabía que sino lo hacía, no iba a lograr su objetivo. Y por último pero no menos importante, se preguntaba a qué se debía el cambio de James hacia ella, aunque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para justificar su amor y pensar que eso dificultaría su trabajo en DCO.

En la Sala Común, los de sexto y séptimo curso hacían sus deberes. Que por ser la primera semana de clase eran bastante abundantes. Al cabo de una hora, todos se fueron retirando a sus dormitorios con caras de aparente cansancio, solo quedaban los merodeadores y las muchachas. Sirius y James jugaban Snap explosivos y provocaban un molesto ruido que fastidiaba a todos los que quedaban en la Sala.

- De acuerdo Black, elige, te mato ahora y te mato mas tarde- dijo Helen con un tono fastidio. Sirius la miró y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Iban a discutir.

- ¿Qué ocurre Thomas? El dolor de espalda te está matando ¿verdad?- dijo el moreno- eso pasa por cargar con tanto peso

- Creo que puedo soportar este peso a tener que cargar con tu arrogancia- contestó Helen- Eso si que no podría... – completo dramatizando.

- ¡Ya!- gritó Lucy.- ¿es que no pueden compartir una misma habitación sin estar discutiendo? Ya se están pareciendo a Lily y James.-

- Corrección- dijo Helen – aunque yo odie a Black, nunca vamos a llegar a su nivel. Todos esperaban que james hiciera algún comentario gracioso como " los que se pelean se aman" o que dijera algún halago a Lily, pero el chico nunca levantó los ojos de sus deberes, y esto sorprendió se sobremanera a todos, especialmente a Lily. Entonces Sirius rompió ese incómodo silencio.

- Vamos Williams, no lo ocultes mas, todos saben que tú y yo nos amamos- sonrió Sirius

- Black, pincha tu nube y cae a la Tierra ¿Quieres?- y sin más se fue a la habitación. Lucy la siguió, pero no sin antes saludar a Remus. Lily estuvo un rato más en la sala, pero cuando se dió cuenta que los muchachos esperaban que se fuera, emprendió su retirada, aunque frenó en el medio de la escalera al escuchar a James decir: "Remus es hora de hablar de tu pequeño problema peludo". Lily estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad...

oooooOOOOOOOoooo

**Wow... intrigados¿ Espero que no... **

**Yo misma odio cuando los cuentos terminan asi... pero en fin, espero que les guste... actualizo muy pronto. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**BELU **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a Todos!**

**Bueno... no pasó tanto tiempo desde la última vez que subí, o sí?**

**En fin, agradezco todos los reviews infinitamente, sepan todos que llegar a cada uno de ustedes me hace muy felíz. No los contesto porque ninguno tiene ninguna duda en particular. Sin embargo lo que sí note es que se hacen embrollos con los nombres de las amigas de Lily.**

**Bueno... aca va una aclaración:**

** Helen Thomas, castaña, alta. Tiene una hermana: Megan. **

** Lucy Williams, Rubia de pelo rizado, ojos claros. Es sensible y medio timidona.**

** En fin... este capítulo tiene una alta dosis de Lily y James. Asique espero que les guste.**

**Desde ya, Muchisimas gracias por anticipado por leer esta fic que ya es parte de mi.**

**Gracias Kath. **

**000ooo0000oo0o00o0 **

CAPÍTULO 3: TIEMPO DE CAMBIOS

-Lunático- decía James mientras se aseguraba que nadie estuviese escuchando- debemos encontrar la forma para que tus transformaciones sean menos violentas. ¡La última vez casi nos matas!- Remus bajó la cabeza con un gesto de vergüenza.

-Chicos, - dijo el licántropo preocupado y apenado a la vez- les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi en este tiempo... pero bueno... ya es hora de seguir solo mi camino... nunca me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarles...

"¿Transformación?" se decía la pelirroja así misma que afinaba cada vez más los oídos.

-Remus, no nos va a pasar nada, James y yo somos huesos duros de roer¿verdad Cornamenta?- James asintió con la cabeza.- y Peter... bueno Peter... Peter está con nosotros- bromeó Sirius aunque Lupin no cambiaba su expresión de tristeza

- Vamos Remus... sólo tienes que intensificar las dosis de la poción que prepara Slughorn- intentó animar James.

"¿Poción¿Profesor Slughorn?" Lily no podía entender la conversación merodeadora, pero lo que sí había comprendido a la perfección es que Remus no tenía un nuevo conejo.

Remus no cambiaba la expresión de tristeza de su rostro.

- Eso Lunático, no estés triste, tú no tienes la culpa de ser un hombre- lobo.- dijo la voz de Peter que había estado escondido como una rata detrás del sofá.

Lily se quedó petrificada. "Tiene que se una broma Lilian, tranquila. Remus no puede ser un hombre- lobo" pero aunque intentaba negárselo, a Lily le cerraba todo: El aspecto enfermizo de Remus, sus ausencias cada mes, la desaparición de los chicos por las noches, Slughorn, poción y transformación.

Sirius iba a abalanzarse sobre Peter por haber dicho eso, pero un estruendo en la escalera lo interumpió. Lily se había desplomado sobre las escaleras y rodó tres escalones abajo. Rápidamente corrió hacia los dormitorios y cerró la puerta tras ella. Rogaba que ninguno de los chicos se hubiera dado cuenta.

Los merodeadores dieron vuelta sus cabezas y se miraron entre sí con temor. Ese sería el fin si alguien los hubiera escuchado. Pero cuando se asomaron por la escalera caracol no encontraron a nadie.

- Falsa alarma- dijo Sirius aliviado- Creo que es hora de dormir, mañana discutiremos el tema con más tranquilidad- Los merodeadores subieron excepto James, quien dijo que tenía que tomar sus libros. Cornamenta se quedó un instante parado en la escalera. Se agachó para tomar algo del piso, algo que se asemejaba a un arete color rosa pálido. Lo examinó por unos momentos y mumuró:

Con que tú, Evans...

La mañana estuvo bastante tranquila. Los chicos asistieron a todas sus clases y, para variar, obtuvieron una buena cantidad de deberes. Todo marchaba en un orden cerrado, lejano de ser el antiguo orden, en donde los merodeadores fastidiaban a las muchachas Gryffindor. Y eso se hizo sentir en las chicas.

- ¿Habrán madurado de golpe¿O se estarán psicoanalizando de incógnito?- preguntó Helen a una Lily ausente mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero la pelirroja no respondió.

- ¡Hey Lily¿Te encuentras bien?- La castaña tomó a Lily por los hombros y la zamarreó.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, eso creo- dijo Lily sin interés

- Lilian Evans¿De qué hablábamos?- preguntó Helen enfadada

- eh... ah... ¿de los deberes para el fin de semana?- preguntó Lily que trataba de evadir las miradas asesinas de Helen.

- Lilian¿qué no me has contado?- interrogó Helen que ahora había puesto un gesto de preocupación.

- No te puedo decir mucho pero estoy atrás de algo muy importante, y si descubro de que se trata, te prometo que te lo voy a contar- dijo Lily

- Ok, Lily, respeto tu silencio, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que contármelo, no puedes seguir así.

- Gracias amiga- dijo Lily al tiempo que las muchachas se daban un abrazo

- Espera Lily... te falta un arete- dijo Helen señalando la oreja de la pelirroja.

- Seguro que me lo deje olvidado en el baño- contestó Lily sin darle mayor relevancia al asunto

-Lily... yo me bañé hoy y no vi tu arete por ningún lado- insistió Helen preocupada

-Helen, es sólo un arete... no te preocupes, vamos.- dijo Lily quien no le dió importancia al tema

El día pasó muy rápido. Todos en el colegio se habían ido a dormir temprano, por que al parecer, los profesores se habían complotado para darles parvas de tarea. Todos menos Lily Evans que decidió irse a dormir más tarde para hacer una excursión a la biblioteca.

- Veamos... animagos- murmuraba al tiempo que pasaba su dedo por los lomos de los libros- ¡sí! Aquí está- susurró con una sonrisa de victoria- Creo que estuvo bien por hoy de biblioteca.- se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma.

Caminó cuidadosamente por los pasillos esperando que nadie la viera. Llegó especialmente aliviada al retrato de la dama Gorda. Entró y misteriosamente se encontró con que la Sala estaba completamente oscura. _¡Lumos!_ dijo la pelirroja.

- No va a hacer falta Evans- dijo una voz que resonó por la sala al tiempo que las luces se encendían.

- Potter... eres tú- dijo la pelirroja, quien añoraba los tiempos en los que el muchacho la peleaba. James estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea crepitante. Su expresión era tan fría que no se podía interpretar que se traía entre manos

- Siéntate Evans- señaló un sillón enfrente de él.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo?- preguntó la pelirroja de mala gana

- Bueno... ¿Qué crees que piense Mcgonagall si le cuento que su Premio Anual estuvo deambulando a altas horas por los pasillos, entró sin permiso a la biblioteca y se robó un libro de ¿"Cómo convertirse en animago"?

- De acuerdo, ganaste Potter pero si es para una cita, mi respuesta es NO- bufó mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón

- La verdad es que no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- dijo James sin darle interés al asunto lo que hizo que Lily se desplomara por dentro

-verás- continuó el moreno- encontré este arete ayer en las escaleras- le alcanzó el arete a la pelirroja para que lo examinara- y creo que es tuyo, porque tienes uno exactamente igual en tu otra oreja.- Lily terminó de desplomarse. Ahora estaba en serios problemas. ¿sospecharía James que ella sabía lo de Remus?

- Ah sí... estem... gracias Potter, se me debe haber caído hace unos días- dijo con una actuada sonrisa

- Bueno... yo creo que se te cayó ayer- dijo james tratando de sonar amenazante y de ocultar los deseos que sentía por estar junto a Lily

- Eh... no... hace días que lo vengo buscando- mintió Lily

- Ah... y ¿cómo van esos moretones Evans? Porque supongo que fue una caída fuerte- dijo James

- No sé de que estás hablando Potter- dijo Lily mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia las escaleras tratando de evadir la situación. Pero James se levantó tras ella y la tomó fuertemente por los brazos.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo sabes Evans?- dijo James que ahora sonaba verdaderamente intimidante.

-Dije que NO, Potter- gritó Evans intentando soltarse de los brazos de James pero no pudo por que éste la sujetaba verdaderamente fuerte.

- ¡Evans ya no me mientas más!- le gritó el morocho y la sujetó aún más fuerte- Sé que fuiste tú quien estaba escuchando la conversación. Pero te lo advierto Evans- dijo con más furia mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. Lily no conocía esa faceta de James y la estaba pasando muy mal- llegas a revelar algo sobre el secreto de Remus... y-

- De acuerdo- gritó la pelirroja- pero por favor... James me estás haciendo daño- rogó en un tono mas bajo mientras las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

James escuchó esas palabras que lo hicieron bajar a la Tierra, estaba siendo muy duro con Lily, y la estaba lastimando. Lastimando lo que él más quería.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y la soltó esperando a que ella se escapara de esa situación, pero para su sorpresa, ella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, con sus pupilas esmeraldas mojadas bailoteando entre sus labios.

- James yo... yo no quise, bueno sí... Realmente me preocupa lo que ustedes hagan- dijo Lily manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos de James, a unos pocos centímetros de ella- y te prometo que no voy a decir nada de lo de Remus, él es mi amigo, y nunca haría nada para perjudicarlo, te lo juro- terminó con una notable marca de sinceridad en su voz.

- Te creo Evans... pero que se te vaya quitando la costumbre de escuchar detrás de las paredes- advirtió Cornamenta con indiferencia y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera- dijo Lily y lo tomó por el brazo de modo que quedaron en la misma posición de antes. James se sorprendió, pero su sorpresa no fue menor que la de Lily, quien, por segunda vez, se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos.

-Potter eh... bueno yo quería preguntarte... si... podrías enseñarme Defensa... yo quiero ser auror y bueno... eh... no quería llegar en cero al curso y...

- Evans ¿estás insinuando que quieres que te enseñe DCAO a tí, al Premio Anual?- preguntó james tratando de mostrarse serio aunque aún no podía salirse de su asombro

- Si bueno... quiero tener más práctica... y...además tú eres el mejor del curso y...

- ¿Me vas a tratar como siempre en las lecciones?- interrumpió James. Esto no puso muy contenta a Lily que cada vez se sentía más cómoda tan cerca del muchacho de gafas. Ella se quedó sin respuesta. Por un momento quedaron mirándose fijamente uno al otro, y entonces James rompió el silencio.

- Supongo que no puedes con tu genio¿verdad Evans?- dijo un James que se mostraba maduro y más frío que nunca- De acuerdo, yo te voy a hacer llegar hora y día. Buenas Noches Evans.- se despidió el muchacho y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Lily esperaba un abrazo o un beso impulsivo, pero el muchacho la trató como si fuese una más y eso le dolió en el alma.

A la mañana temprano, Lily bajo primera a desayunar, quería preguntarle a James si le iba a contar a Remus, estaba tan preocupada por el comportamiento repentino del muchacho que olvido preguntarle. James tenía prácticas de quidditch y debía levantarse temprano así que Lily pensó que ésa sería la oportunidad perfecta.

Cuando bajo Cornamenta, Lily estaba sentada sola en un lado de la mesa. James se sentó junto a Frank Longbottom, con quien comenzó a hablar animadamente. Lily lo miraba de reojo y su mente se volvía a debatir en una terrible lucha. Sin darse cuenta. Comenzó a interesarse por James más de lo que ella hubiera deseado. No podía esperar para verlo, y cada vez que se encontraban frente a frente, sus manos se encontraban mojadas y tenía unas especiales cosquillas en el estómago.

Después de una hora, James se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al campo de Qudditch, pero cierta interrupción retrasó la llegada.

- _¡Expelliarmus!- _gritó un muchacho de cabellera platinada.

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo Malfoy¿Quieres tener puntos menos?- reprendió Lily al tiempo que se iba a acercar a buscar su varita

- _¡Airea Corpus!- _gritó Malfoy y la pelirroja salió despedida por el aire y golpeó fuertemente contra la pared. El muchacho delgado, de pelo platinadoy finas facciones se acercó hacia la muchacha

- Te confundiste Evans... ninguna sangre sucia le da órdenes a un Malfoy...- Lily le escupió la cara con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo que hizo que Malfoy se enfureciera aún más y la tomara por el cuello. Lily podía sentir las manos finas de Lucius en su delgado cuello haciendo tanta presión que el aire del entorno le entraba a cuenta gotas. Parecía como si la fuese a matar.- maldita sangre sucia...-

-_¡Petrificus totalus!-_ exclamó una voz desde el final del corredor y Malfoy quedó congelado. Lily sintió un gran alivio, el aire volvía a fluir de entre sus poros y comprobó que no estaba muerta.

- Evans¿estás bien?- preguntó James con una aparente cara de preocupación, mientras empujaba de una patada a Malfoy de encima de Lily. La pelirroja podía sentir sus dedos acariciando el cuello marcado y una sensación de bienestar le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero sorpresivamente no podía hablar, sólo asentir con la cabeza. Un dolor punzante le corría por la columna y se regodeaba en cada vértebra. Había sido un golpe realmente fuerte. Con todo el dolor que tenía, intento pararse. Puso una mano sobre el hombre de James, quien la cogió por la cintura, y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

- Vamos a la enfermería- dijo James sosteniéndola.

- NO, a la Sala Común, yo estoy bien- dijo Lily con el poco aire que le quedaba.

- No, nos vamos a la enfermería- la contradijo James bastante más preocupado que antes ya que podía presentir la debilidad de la que amaba

- Potter, por favor... a la sala...- rogó la pelirroja cada vez más débil. Pero James hizo caso omiso y después de unos momentos ya estaban en la enfermería.

Lucy y Remus estaban en la Sala Común estudiando para un examen de Pociones. La relación entre el licántropo y la rubia había mejorado mucho, sobre todo por el hecho de que pasaban más tiempo a solas por la ausencia de Lily.

- Dime Remus...- dijo Lucy pasando un dedo por el libro que tenía en su regazo- ¿cuáles son los componentes para la poción _adrometius?_

_- Crines de unicornio, ambicus, sales de suecia, espiro y hierbas azuladas_- cotestó el licántropo sin pausar y sin soplar- ah, y para contrarrestar los efectos secundarios, puedes añadir un pelo de veela- finalizó.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa- Perfecto señor Lupin, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo la rubia imitando a Horace Slughorn. Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Se la pasaban muy bien juntos. Era como si nada les importara, como si la realidad desapareciera al momento que sus mentes hacían contacto.

- Bueno ahora me toca a mí- dijo Remus tomando el libro de Pociones- veamos, veamos...- pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando Helen entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Williams!- dijo la morocha dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia Lucy. Lupin y su acompañante levantaron la cabeza para ver a la muchacha que acababa de entrar. Helen Thomas tomó por el brazo a Lucy y se la llevó arrastrando por las escaleras murmurando algo inentendible como "esto se nos ha salido de control". Remus Lupin, quien no entendía nada, decidió ir en busca de sus amigos.

Sirius Black se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, preocupado por la tardanza de James.

- Anda Black, ya llevamos 20 minutos de atraso...- dijo una muchacha morocha, Claudia Patil, una de las cazadoras del equipo.

- De acuerdo, dime qué ocurre- dijo Sirius con una mueca de disgusto en la cara. No le gustaba hacer las cosas sin James, y menos algo que tuviera que ver con el Quidditch.

- Bueno, es que me voy a cambiar de colegio, y bueno... no podré jugar más en el equipo- dijo Claudia, alta, delgada, de nariz aguileña y una llamativa piel morena. Black pasó de ponerse rojo, a pálido no sin antes haber hecho parada por toda la gama de colores.

- Supongo que no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius tratando de sonar amable y controlando su furia para no asesinar a Claudia.

- Bueno, la verdad es que sí.. mi madre se quiere ir de Inglaterra, es vidente y dice que algo muy malo está por pasar- dijo la muchacha con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- ¡Grandioso!- exclamó Siruis bien enfadado comenzando a hacer una especie de dramatización por todo el campo- Nuestro equipo arruinado a la mitad del torneo por una vieja loca y su "ojo interno"- decía con furia.

- Te lo advierto Black, como vuelvas a llamar así a mi mamá...- dijo Claudia que cada vez se ponía más colorada mientras sacaba su varita. El aire estaba verdaderamente tenso. Parecía como si un duelo se fuera a desatar. Entonces Paul Finnigan, el Guardián del equipo, intervino.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta,ya estuvo bueno por hoy- dijo mientras se ponía en el medio de los otros dos.- Claudia, gracias por los servicios prestados al equipo, pero ahora te agradecería que te retiraras porque tengo que hablar con el resto del equipo- Claudia se retiró muy ofendida y murmurando por lo bajo.- En cuanto a tí Sirius... tengo la solución a tus problemas...- dijo el chico de 1.70, castaño oscuro, de ojos marrones, y una masa corporal considerable.- tengo una cazadora estrella, la vi el otro día volando con unas muchachas y es realmente buena- completó el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Por qué no se ha presentado antes a las pruebas?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo

- Valla Dios a saber- contestó Paul encogiéndose de hombros- Katherine Treborn, 5to año, es un verdadero talento.

- Interesante...- decía Sirius mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

**OOOoooOOOooooOOOO **

**Un millón de gracias una vez más. Dejen sus Reviews asi me cuentan que les pareció, es muy importante para mí saber que piensan mis lectores.**

**Infinitos abrazos con Luz**

**BLu **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: no soy Rowling asike lo que vean conocido, no es mio,

**0o0000o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0000**

Capítulo 4: Acercamientos

La puerta de la habitación de las muchachas Gryffindor se abrió. Por ella entraron dos chicas, una rubia, y la otra castaña. La primera tenía una cara de no entender qué era lo que pasaba, mientras que la segunda no podía ocultar su preocupación.

Se sentaron en una cama y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Helen?- preguntó Lucy qué ahora también se encontraba preocupada.

- Lucy, esto se nos ha salido de control. Estoy muy preocupada por Lily- dijo Helen quien se había parado y caminaba en círculos por la habitación.

- Si bueno, yo también la note muy ausente- dijo Lucy mirando hacia abajo.

- Si claro, pero estabas muy cómoda con Lupin a solas para preguntarte qué rayos le ocurría a Lily¿verdad?- Helen calló por un momento hasta que pudo asimilar lo que había dicho. Lucy, por su parte, se sentía muy avergonzada, porque en el fondo, sabía que era cierto. Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el reflejo de la luz y un par de lágrimas giraban en sus pómulos.- Lucy, lo sien...

- Esta bien Helen- dijo la rubia- tienes razón. Me parece que le debo una gran disculpa- completó Lucy.

- De acuerdo, pero aún hay más. Lily se ha estado durmiendo tarde, no asistió a algunas clases y... mira- señaló mientras tomaba un libro de debajo de la cama de Lily y lo ponía en los brazos de Lucy

- ¿" Como convertirse en animago"?- preguntó Lucy.

- Así es, y mira además- dijo la castaña señalando un papel que estaba marcando una de las páginas. El papel decía: "_Pedir Prof. Slughorn los ingredientes_".- ¿Qué me dices?

- Que tenemos una charla pendiente con Lily- respondió Lucy muy preocupada por su amiga.

- Lunático¿tú conoces a Katherine Treborn de 5to?- preguntaba Sirius mientras él y Remus iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sirius le había contado a Lupin todo lo que había ocurrido en el entrenamiento y el licántropo no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se imaginaba la cara que pondría James cuando se enterara.

- Ajá- dijo Lupin mientras asentía en forma de saludo hacía un grupo de muchachas que lo saludaban.- es la directora de la revista del colegio, es muy inteligente. Leí varios de sus artículos y la verdad es que me quedé impresionado

- Entonces ¿Qué hace una cerebrito con talento para el quidditch?- preguntó Sirius mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa seductora en sus labios, la cual le dirigió a un grupo de muchachas que le pasaron por al lado.

- Sirius, ya te dije qué porque a ti no te guste leer no significa que los demás seamos cerebritos- regañó Remus.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, igualmente sólo me voy a limitar a hablar de quidditch- dijo el moreno deteniéndose ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.- Argentum- gritó el muchacho y el retrato se abrió. La sala estaba bastante tranquila. No había nadie salvo por una muchacha sentada frente a la chimenea con un libro en su regazo.

- Hoy es tu día de suerte Canuto, ahí está la joven que buscabas- susurró Remus

- De acuerdo, pero comienza tú la conversación, creo que entre cerebritos se van a entender bien. Remus miró a Sirius con un gesto de desaprobación pero después asintió y se dirigió hacia la muchacha.

-Disculpa- dijo Remus y la muchacha levantó la cabezo y miró al licántropo- ¿Katherine verdad?- La muchacha asintió

- Remus Lupin, Sirius Black ¿todo bien?- pregunto Katherine con una inmensa sonrisa. La muchacha era de estatura normal, con un hermoso pelo color castaño y ojos color avellana. Era morena y su cara irradiaba un destello especial que rara vez se veía en otras personas

-Sí, Gracias- respondió el licántropo- Bueno mi amigo Sirius y yo queríamos hablar contigo sobre el equipo...

- Si, ya lo sé, Paul vino a hablarme – interrumpió- Y bueno, la verdad es que nunca me había lo planteado, porque lo mío es escribir, pero bueno, si no hay otro remedio...

- Más vale que por el bien de los nervios de James aceptes- saltó Sirius que se había mantenido callado. Remus lo miró como diciendo "así no se trata a las muchachas Sirius" pero el animago hizo caso omiso. Katherine sonrió aún más. Su rostro transmitía paz y tranquilidad.

- Veo que están un tanto desesperados. Está bien, acepto

James estaba parado en la puerta de la enfermería. Su cabeza era un verdadero "mare magnum". Su cabeza no paraba de funcionar. Las ideas se desbordaban, el muchacho necesitaba desahogarse urgente. No comprendía como las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido. Lily, Sirius, sus bromas, Quejicus, habían pasado a un segundo plano en su vida. Lo único en que podía pensar era en las palabras de su padre: _"James, tú no vas a ser ningún auror, porque para eso se necesita, tener un grado de madurez que tú no tienes. Creo que te hemos educado tan mal que aún sigues siendo un niño. No es tu vocación. Además debes leer y ser muy habilidoso, cosa que tú no eres. Supongo que tú único futuro es tener una tienda de chascos con Sirius". _Esas palabras que le habían quitado el sueño y el apetito, porque muy en el fondo, pensaba que su padre estaba en lo correcto. Entonces se prometió a si mismo, que se iba a convertir en el mejor auror que la historia halla visto nunca, y que iba a dejar su alma para lograrlo.

Entonces, los cambios llegaron rápido. Comenzó a subir sus calificaciones y pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando cualquier tipo de conjuros. James estaba demostrando que él lograría sus objetivos. Pero eso lo alejo del quidditch, de sus amigos y del amor de su vida.

- James Potter- dijo una voz desde el interior de la enfermería- Evans ya está bien¿quiere pasar a verla?- James asintió con la cabeza e ingreso.

En una cama un tanto lejana de la puerta, se encontraba Lily, tan bella y brillante como siempre. Su semblante era pacífico y al ver a James expuso una débil pero dulce sonrisa. El muchacho de gafas, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una banqueta.

- ¿Y cómo va eso Evans?- dijo James con una sonrisa que hizo sentir mucho mejor a Lily. Sin embargo, no eran esas sonrisas como las que él siempre le dirigía. No, ésta era diferente, era distante.

- Sí, muchas gracias Potter, pero no debiste traerme- dijo una débil Lilian. James pensó que Lily nunca iba a dejar de ser igual de testaruda y menos dejar que los demás la ayuden o la protejan. Entonces, en un impulso, la pelirroja le tomó la mano, y una corriente eléctrica corrió por el cuerpo de ambos. Se sintieron tan especiales, tan conectados. James soltó la mano de la muchacha a duras penas y le dijo:

- ¿Cuándo sales de la enfermería?- preguntó james intentando ocultar las ganas que tenía de lanzarse hacia la pelirroja y abrazarla. Lily volvió a romperse por dentro como hace semanas que lo hacía. Se sentía una tonta por no poder controlarse.

- Ahora, ya puedo salir, pero esperaré a que llamen a alguna de las chicas para que me acompañe a la Sala Común- respondió Lilian

- Está bien, yo te acompaño, te espero afuera- dijo james con decisión y se fue por donde había entrado.

Lily se cambió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Lilian sólo estás confundida, tranquila" se decía a sí misma tratando de excusarse con su mente del amor que en realidad sentía por el buscador que la estaba esperando. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse que ocurría en la cabeza del moreno para estar tan distante de ella. Porque antes, aunque de los pelos, ellos siempre habían estado unidos, preocupándose uno por el otro. Lily abrió la puerta de la enfermería y vio que James la esperaba apoyado en la pared. Se acercó hacia ella y le tendió su brazo, para que ella entrelazara el suyo. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, con los brazos entrelazados. Era de noche ya, así que los corredores se encontraban vacíos. Caminaban despacio y en silencio. Ni James ni Lily comprendían como el muchacho no había salido con ninguna de sus bromas o algún chiste que incomodara a la pelirroja. Sólo se limitaba a sostenerla fuertemente y caminar.

- Potter...- Lily rompió el silencio. James se giró para mirarla- ¿cuándo podemos comenzar las clases...¿Recuerdas de lo que habíamos hablado...?

- Sí, recuerdo- dijo James- Veamos... el Viernes por la noche¿qué te parece?- preguntó el muchacho pensativo.

Supongo que está bien- dijo Lily y siguieron caminando.

En la Sala Común, Sirius y Remus estaban esperando a James, a quien no veían desde la mañana.

- De veras Lunático, te digo que es muchacha está muy linda- decía Sirius mientras movía una pieza de su ajedrez mágico. Remus sonrió

- Sí, lo sé, muy bonita- movió una pieza- tu turno- le dijo a Sirius

- Lástima que se una cerebrito- Remus miró en desaprobación a Sirius- Fue un chiste Lunático- respondió el aludido riendo ante esa mirada asesina.

De pronto, una muchacha rubia bajó las escaleras con lágrimas en sus ojos y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Sirius la interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre Williams?

- nada, es sólo que... no, e- encontramos a Lily, por ninguna parte- respondió la muchacha entre sollozos. Remus se paró y la hizo sentarse en el sillón que el antes ocupaba.

- Tranquila Lucy, Lily no puede estar muy lejos- dijo Remus con una enorme sonrisa de chocolate dibujada en sus labios.- seguro algún profesor le mando un trabajo o algo así y debe estar en la biblioteca

- Helen buscó en la biblioteca y no la encontró. Además cuando preguntamos a un grupo de Slytherins por ella, comenzaron a reír- La muchacha agudizó su llanto, por lo que Remus la abrazó, per cuando lo miró a Sirius, esté tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

- Tranquilo Lunático, seguro Evans debe estar en buena compañía

El retrato se abrió y por él entraron Lily y James tomados del brazo. Lupin y Lucy miraron interrogantes mientras que Sirius comenzó a reir por lo bajo.

- Te lo dije- se bufó Sirius. James lo miró enojado, entonces Sirius se calló.

- Williams, ven a ayudarla y llévala a la habitación- dijo James. Lucy se deshizo de los brazos de Remus y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

- Lily... no sabes como nos preocupaste

- Malfoy me atacó en uno de los pasillos, y estuve todo el día en la enfermería- dijo Lily que ya no estaba tan débil como antes

- Oh, Lily... entiendo, ven vamos, Helen está arriba- Lucy tomó a Lily por la cintura y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Sirius se acercó a James y le dio unas palmada en la espalda.

- Bien casanova... a nosotros no nos mientes- el buscador ni se inmutó

- James, debemos hablar- dijo Remus preocupado

"Debemos hablar Lily" susurró Lucy mientras subían las escaleras

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos dio ningún tipo de explicación, y se fueron a dormir directamente.

Por la mañana, en el Gran Salón, no pudieron escapar a los constantes interrogatorios de sus amigos, entonces, les explicaron la situación.

- Y así fue como Potter se ofreció a llevarme nuevamente a la Sala común- decía la pelirroja mientras untaba mermelada en su pan.

- Lilian¿te das cuenta cómo nos tenías preocupadas?- preguntó Helen desorbitaba.

- Helen, más fuerte que en China no te oyeron bien- bromeó Lucy. Helen frunció el entrecejo.

- Bueno, pero cuenta Lily¿pasó algo con Potter en el camino?

- ¡Les digo que nada!- decía James exasperado en la otra punta de la mesa Gryffindor- además, ya saben que lo único que está en mi cabeza ahora es mi promesa.

- James tienes que poder vivir... – dijo un Remus preocupado- Estas tan preocupado por como vivirás que olvidas el presente, olvidas como divertirte, olvidas tu esencia, James...

- No lo sé Lunático...

- Vamos James, sabes que te apoyo en esto, pero te estas pasando de rosca amigo- añadió Sirius- ¡Tuviste una oportunidad para estar con Evans y la desperdiciaste! Te desconozco...- bromeó el moreno, lo que provocó una amarga risa por parte de James.

- James, si tu destino es ser auror, vas a serlo, te lo aseguro- dijo Lupin en un intento de calmarlo.

- Tienes razón...- respondió James pensativo y se paró de la mesa y se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Lily. Los merodeadores lo miraron sorprendido.

Las chicas hablaban animadamente cuando vieron a James acercarse.

- Evans, debemos hablar- dijo Cornamenta decidido. Aunque comúnmente Lily diría "piérdete" o "¿ahora?", esta vez asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a sus amigas. Salieron del comedor, caminaron hasta un pasillo alejado y comenzaron a hablar.

- Dirás Potter...- comenzó Lily.

- Verás Evans, hoy es el día de nuestras clases¿recuerdas?- Lily asintió- Bueno nos vemos hoy a las once en punto en la mazmorra de Slughorn.- James ya no era tan frío como antes, sino que tomó un aspecto más normal.

- De acuerdo- dijo la pelirroja un poco más animada de que las cosas se fueran acomodando nuevamente. Se disponía a irse cuando un extraño impulso le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Espera James... – James se dio vuelta bruscamente al sentir que Lily lo había llamado por su nombre- yo... yo...yo te quería agradecer por haberme acompañado ayer.- El buscador esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que Lily se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

- No hay de que, Evans...

El día se les pasó rápidamente. Tanto Lily como James esperaban ansiosamente las clases particulares. Sin embargo, Lily tenía un asunto pendiente con sus amigas.

- Lily, haber si entiendo la situación...-decía una Helen exasperada- Vas a convertirte en animaga ilegal con 17 y nos pides que te acompañemos, por una causa que no nos puedes contar ahora¿verdad?

- Yo creo que fue bastante clara- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa cómplice a Lily. Helen lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas a Lucy y añadió:

- Estás totalmente loca, Evans

- Helen lo voy a hacer con su ayuda o no, así que sino quieres, lo entenderé.

- Estoy contigo- afirmó Lucy sentándose en la cama de Lily. Ambas miraron interrogante a Helen que, después de unos momentos se rindió.

- De acuerdo, ustedes ganan

- Ok, ahora- comenzó a decir Lily mientras se levantaba hacia su baúl, después de un arduo labor, logré ablandar a Slughorn y conseguí los ingredientes- las muchachas sonrieron. Sabían que Lily se arriesgaría por cualquier cosa que considerara justo- Y además¡hice la poción!- dijo mientras sacaba una botella de su baúl con un líquido plateado en su interior.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Lilian- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Todas se sentaron en círculo en medio de la habitación y pusieron la botella en el medio.

- Ahora recuerden- dijo Lily cortando el ambiente tenso que rodeaba la habitación- se convertirán en el animal que llevan dentro, y pase lo que pase, sepan que las amo y que siempre vamos a estar juntas.- Todas se miraron y sonrieron una vez más.- ¿Quién será la primera?- preguntó Lily

-Yo- dijo Helen decidida. Tomó la botella, bebió un sorbo y miró a sus amigas.- Listo, yo no me siento nada diferente Li...- pero de pronto las luces comenzaron a titilar y Helen comenzó su transformación Lucy rompió el círculo que antes formaban y se abrazó una aterrorizada Lily. Al cabo de unos minutos, Helen estaba convertida en una hermosa pantera negra. Se volvió hacia las aterradas muchachas y después de unos segundos, volvió a su estado natural.

- Wow, eso estuvo espectacular- exclamó la nueva animaga exaltada. Su adrenalina no entraba en ella misma.- Lily y Lucy la miraron exaltada y la segunda fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Cómo fue?

- ¡Es sensacional! Soy una pantera.

- De acuerdo, ahora me toca a mi- dijo Lucy tomando la botella. La miró unos momentos, y después de dudar un rato, bebió la pócima. Las luces comenzaron a titilar una vez más, pero ésta vez, los muebles se movieron en conjunto. Después de unos instantes, Lucy estaba convertida en una loba. "Esto es sorprendente" se pensó Lily para si misma, ya que a Remus y a su enamorada eran el mismo animal, sólo que con... bueno algunas diferencias básicas. Unos momentos más tarde, Lucy había vuelto a su estado original

- Lily, debes probarlo, es emocionante- dijo la loba emocionada.

- Ok.- Lily tomó la botella y bebió un sorbo. Ésta vez no fue como las demás. Las luces y los muebles palpitaron violentamente. Parecía como si el entorno se estuviera transformando con ella. Y después de unos momentos Lily se había convertido en un hermoso fénix de ojos verde esmeralda. Tenía un plumaje blanco, con un leve baño plateado como la luna y unas delicadas pintas rojizas en los extremos. Sus amigas la miraban admiradas de tanta belleza. Unos segundos después, Lily volvió a su estado original.

- Bien Evans- dijo Helen que aún no salía de su asombro- te saliste con la tuya.

La sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba completamente vacía, excepto por una muchacha de quinto que leía interesada frente a la chimenea. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y Sirius Black entró con un par de cervezas de manteca en las manos. Iba hacia arriba cuando dirigió una mirada hacia la muchacha.

- ¿Todo bien cazadora?- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras caracol. Katherine levantó pacífica la mirada de su lectura y dijo:

- Aún no soy tu cazadora Black-. Sirius se paró en seco y se dirigió hacia ella

- Es verdad, aún faltan las pruebas- contestó con una sonrisa seductora. Ella asintió y se concentró nuevamente en su lectura, pero no podía negar que esa sonrisa le había movida el piso.

- ¿Qué lees?- interrogó Sirius al ver que la muchacha tenía en su regazo un extraño libro rosa con plumas que salían del lomo.

- Es una tormenta de ideas.- Sirius la miró interrogante- Verás, todo lo que observo en el mundo, lo escribo en este libro. Y así, una vez que tengo demasiadas descripciones de personas, lugares e historias, los leo una y otra vez para escribir.- Siriuis hechó una ojeada al libro por sobre el hombro de Kath. La muchacha podía sentir el dulce perfume del chico.

- Me gusta esto..."bruja pelirroja", "ciervo" y..."amor"- Ambos rieron- esto es divertido¿puedo?- preguntó el moreno quien se sentó en el piso frente a ella. Kath asintió y le pasó el libro.

En las mazmorras, una pelirroja no paraba de mirar su reloj. A pesar de que recién eran las doce, no podía esperar para ver a James. Las mazmorras estaban muy frías, Lily comenzaba a incomodarse de estar sola ahí con una luz tenue y a esas horas de la noche. De repente, se escuchó un leve sonido, el aire se corto y...

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!- La varita de Lily voló por los aires. La pelirroja se dio cuenta aterrorizada, pero volvió en si cuando vio a James sonriendo en la puerta.

-¡Potter! Casi me matas de un susto- dijo Lily un tanto enojada.

- Regla número 1 Evans, siempre hay que estar preparado- lily retiró su enojo por un momento al darse de cuenta de toda la razón que tenía James.- ¡_Lumos_!- susurró Potter- este lugar estaba muy oscuro... ¿no habrás estado aprovechando la situación, Evans?- Lily rió y se llenó de felicidad, el James bromista, (sin arrogancia) había vuelto.

- ¿Comenzamos?

La batalla comenzó un tanto tranquila pero se fue tornando cada vez más intensa, Lily pudo percibir que James tenía un talento nato en el tema, sin embargo, ella le hacía frente bastante bien. Y así después de unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores y contrahechizos, Lily rodó por el piso y quedó contra la pared, james se acercó hacia ella y puso su varita en el frágil cuello de la pelirroja. Ambos estaban gimiendo y transpirando. Las batalla los había cansado. Pero ahora estaban muy cerca. Lily podía sentir a james sobre ella y sus rostros estaban a unos pocos milímetros, con la varita de James de por medio. Éste sonrió y dijo:

- Te gané Evans- y se acercó más a ella. Estaban más que cercanos y Lily sentía que ésta vez no iba a poner resistencia, al contrario, estaba deseosa de que ocurriera. Pero después de que sus olores se mezclaran, James le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza.

- Terminó la clase.- El chico se separó de ella dejándola un tanto exaltada. Sin embargo, él también estaba igual, pero se había propuesto enamorar a Lily, y eso incluía no acelerar todo para no arruinar las cosas. James tomó su mochila y su capa y se paró en la puerta.- ¿no vas a venir?- Lily asintió confundida y mareada. Tomó sus cosas y ambos se escondieron debajo de la capa invisible.

**0o0o000o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0**

Bueno, Creo que así esta bien.

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como yo disfrute de hacerlo. En cuanto a los reviews, como son pocos, los contesto vía e-mail, por mi cuenta personal, así que creo que con las dudas no hay problema.

Gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempito para leerlo. Infinitas gracias todavía por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus reviews. Y si lo leen y no lo dejan, me contento con el simple hecho de q un poco de mi haya llegado a ustedes.

Besaso

Blu.


End file.
